1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of archery and pertains particularly to an apparatus used to achieve proper perpendicular alignment of the arrow in relation to the bow. The importance of this invention lies in the fact that no practiced methods of tuning a bow encompass a perfect alignment between the bow held at vertical position and the arrow at perpendicular position in relation to the bow. Once these two basics are achieved, fine tuning can occur upon the various bow components which assure that this precise alignment is maintained.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The accepted method of tuning bows, now as in the past, is based on trial and error. Fletched and unfletched arrows are shot at varying ranges and trial adjustments are made. This process is continued until the archer is satisfied with the grouping of his arrows. This method requires extensive shooting over a considerable period of time and the results are often disappointing.